


Stained Red

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F, basically cuties yeah and a little, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wakes up from a horrifying nightmare, and Aoba is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> more dmmd lesbians hehe. yeah this is genderbent and!!! my first time writing KouAo at all, so forgive mistakes.

The pungent smell of rust and decay was sickening. It choked up her lungs, and she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. Everything in her eyes was dyed a deep red, a horrifying color. Her hands shook as she lifted them to her face. They too were stained red. In her right hand she gripped a blade, it dripped the crimson substance, pooling at her feet.

She took one step back and then another. She wanted to flee, get out of this nightmare. But, this was no nightmare. This was a deadly reality.

“Koujaku…”

A voice came from directly behind her and the young girl spun around to see her own mother, dressed with many horrible wounds, limping towards her. Her mother’s eyes were wide and unseeing and she reached up with a bloody hand to stroke Koujaku’s cheek, leaving another crimson stain.

“It’s all your fault,” she muttered, her expression seeming more angry than sad. The sword in Koujaku’s hand fell with clang as it slipped from her fingers.

“You mother-killer,”

Her eyes snapped opened and she gasped for air. Her lungs heaved with each breath. A light sheen of sweat decorated her scarred and inked skin. She stared up at the dark ceiling with wide eyes, trying to calm down.

Running a hand through her disheveled hair, Koujaku looked over to see Aoba sleeping soundly next to her, hugging her pillow and curled up. She felt a little better knowing that Aoba hadn’t woken up. Sitting up, she kicked off the blanket and stood, wincing at the cold floor. Picking up her coil from the dresser, Koujaku sighed at the time. It was only 2 AM.

The dark-haired female picked up her kimono that was discarded on the floor and wrapped it around her naked self, but not before she caught sight of the vibrant tattoo on her back in the mirror from the other side of the room, the reddened petals that scattered down her skin. She glared at the sight of it and hurriedly covered herself. Making her way back to the bed, she propped up her pillow and sat down, leaning against the wall.

Rubbing her nose, she glowered. Koujaku could still smell the disgusting scent of blood as if it were real. She was even afraid to look at her hands, afraid that they’d still be stained red.

Koujaku hadn’t had a dream like that in a while, probably due to Aoba’s influence. The other female put her at ease, calmed her worries, even with something as small as a smile. She’d even gone as far as to destroy the part of Koujaku that was going out of control. Yet, she still couldn’t forget—she would never forget. That day was burned forever into her memories.

Though her mother had never actually said those words, it was true. It was all Koujaku’s fault. No matter if it was the tattoo that Ryuuhou had carved onto her back or not, it was her hands that committed the crime. She sinned. Ryuuhou was a simple accomplice.

With a sigh, she reached towards the packet of cigarettes on the bed-side table, placing one in-between her lips. Pushing the window open, Koujaku took her lighter and lit the cancer stick. Breathing in the addictive smoke, the dark-haired beauty closed her eyes. The cool breeze felt nice, drifting in from the window and tickling her neck.

It hurt to think about it, so she decided not to think at all. Koujaku just breathed in and out, hoping the nicotine would help calm her nerves.

A movement in the sheets startled her out of her reverie, her ruby eyes opening to see Aoba move over and rest her head against Koujaku’s thigh. A smile tugged at her lips as she reached back to stub out the cigarette into the crystal ash tray. Hesitantly, as if it were wrong of her to do so, she ran her fingers gently through the short blue locks on the other female’s head. However, to Koujaku’s surprise, blurred gold eyes opened slowly, looking up at her.

“Eh…Koujaku?” Aoba mumbled, a hand coming up to lazily rub at her eyes.

Retracting her hand, the other girl frowned. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

“Too late for that…” she yawned. “What time is it?”

“A little after two…”

“In the morning?”

“Yeah.”

Aoba gave a strangled groaning noise and buried her face into Koujaku’s thigh. Then, as if realizing something, she looked up to her lover once more. “Why’re you up so early? Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah…something like that,” Koujaku replied, looking elsewhere as if to avoid the subject. As Aoba’s eyes adjusted to the dark, she took note of the way Koujaku gripped the fabric of her loose kimono tightly.

Concerned, the vibrant-haired girl sat up, cream sheets slipping from her body to reveal her naked chest. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Her eyes narrowed as Koujaku stiffened and looked away. “Tell me.”

“I just…had a bad dream is all,” she finally confessed, her tone asking for the subject to be dropped. But, Aoba wouldn’t have that. She knew this was affecting her girlfriend, and she knew Koujaku needed comfort of some sort—whether she wanted it or not.

Without saying anything, she wrapped the blanket around herself and plopped down onto Koujaku’s lap. Crimson hues went wide, but Aoba paid it no mind. “Koujaku, you can tell me anything.”

There was a fraction of a pause before a small smile appeared on the older woman’s lips. “I really can’t fool you, huh.”

“You’re easy to read, really.”

“Hey, I could say the same thing about you.”

“Koujaku…”

“I know, I know,” she waved her hand before her expression went solemn once more. “…It was just about my past, you know.” A sigh escaped her, and she scratched the side of her head. “It was about…when I did that terrible thing to her.”

‘Her’ meant Koujaku’s mother. Aoba could tell this was painful for Koujaku to talk about, and she felt a bit guilty about being nosy. But, her father had always said it was good to just let it out and talk about it with someone else.

“And she turned to me and said that,” Koujaku’s grip on the bedding tightened, “that it was all my fault.”

It was Aoba’s turn to be shocked, and she immediately went to place her hand on top of Koujaku’s shaky fist. Even though it was a dream, to be told that by the one person Koujaku cared for was extremely horrifying.

“I know it was just a dream, but…” she trailed off, closing her eyes. “I can’t help but think it’s completely true.”

“It’s not,” Aoba said sternly, grasping the other girl’s hand in her own gently. “It’s not your fault at all. Like you said, you had no control over your temper—and you even blacked out. It’s his—Ryuuhou’s—fault for putting that tattoo on you.”

“But—“

“It’s not your fault, Koujaku,” she squeezed her hand tighter. “I know—I know that your mother thinks the same. She’s watching over you right now and smiling.” Aoba gave a smile of her own. “I know she’s proud of how you are now.”

The dark-haired woman was speechless for the longest time, eyes wide and glistening with oncoming tears. Reaching up with a hand, she scrubbed at her eyes and laughed a little. “Aoba, how do you always know what to say?”

“Because I know you,” she gave a big grin. “I’m only saying what you already know.”

Koujaku sighed and removed her hands from her eyes. “I didn’t think of it like that. But, you’re right. Thank you, Aoba.”

“Good,” Aoba gave a happy smile, intertwining her fingers with Koujaku’s before suddenly shoving the taller girl down onto the mattress.

“A-Aoba?”

Not bothering to reply, she let out a yawn, laying herself down on top and resting her head gently on Koujaku’s chest. Lazily, she pulled the covers over the two of them.

Koujaku waited for an explanation. There was none.

Her eyebrow twitched almost irritably. That’s it? Aoba was just going to end it there?

With a smirk, she reached up to grasp the other woman’s bare hips and rolled them both over, earning a squeak from Aoba.

“Koujaku?!”

“Aren’t I supposed to get some sort of sympathy?”

“Sympathy? What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know, some comfort…”

“…” It clicked in Aoba’s brain, and she blushed furiously. “I-It’s two in the morning, Koujaku.”

“Yeah, but I’m wide awake~.”

The vibrant-haired girl gave a skeptical look before giving a huge sigh. “C’mere, you hippo,”

Koujaku scoffed at the nickname, but nonetheless leaned down to connect their equally eager lips into a soft kiss. It was a simple kiss—just the pressing of lips, but it wasn’t long before tongues intertwined and a fierce lip lock began. Lips then strayed and a kiss was pressed to Aoba’s jaw, then her neck, collarbone, shoulder. A hand slid into Koujaku’s hair and she was abruptly pulled up into another kiss.

And there was a small whisper of “I love you” and she replied with a quickened breath.

“I love you too—so much.”

———————————————

“Koujaku!”

The door from the adjacent bathroom slid open, revealing a very much naked and angry Aoba. Stomping over to where Koujaku sat at the mirror, facing the other way, wiping at her eyes with a cloth.

“Hmm?”

“What is this?!” The furious girl spat, pointing to her upper torso where hundreds of kiss marks outlined in red lipstick decorated her cream skin. “It won’t come off easily either!”

“A-Ah,” a nervous recognition came from the other lady and she turned around, revealing smudged mascara that covered her eyelids. “It seems…I forgot to take off my make-up last night.”

“…” Aoba was silent before a sudden burst of laughter spewed from her lips. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You…You look like…a raccoon!” she managed to choke out, hugging her stomach as she bent over.

A disgruntled sound came from Koujaku, and she turned back to the mirror, wiping at her eyes with the make-up remover. She was somewhat glad Aoba hadn’t seen her with her lipstick all smudged across her lips. Koujaku had been out later than usual, and that must have thrown her off balance, resulting in forgetting to remove her make-up before climbing into bed.

“Here!” She tossed the packet of wipes at the naked girl who was still in a laughing fit. “Wipe it off with that—and stop laughing already, you idiot.”

Aoba wiped the tears from her eyes, picking up the make-up remover from the floor. “S-Sorry, it’s just—ah, I’ve never seen you like that before.”

“Well, I usually remember to do this before going to bed, and you pass out before I do,” the raven-haired female bitterly replied.

“Koujaku…”

“What,” she mumbled.

“I love you.”

The girl by the mirror stiffened, nearly dropping her eyeliner pencil. Her cheeks turned tomato red, and she scoffed. “Me too. Now go get ready. Tae-san’s having us over for lunch, you know.”

“Yes, yes~.”


End file.
